


advanced bunk bed sharing & blanket fort intimacy

by johnny-and-dora (sian_jpg)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, set sometime in s3 i think but it doesn't really matter, spoilers for kickpuncher 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian_jpg/pseuds/johnny-and-dora
Summary: It all starts with a viewing ofKickpuncher 5: Punchment Day.(or, movie nights in apartment 303, different types of cheek kissing and realising that you'd run through an crowded airport for your best friend.)
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 218





	advanced bunk bed sharing & blanket fort intimacy

It all starts with a viewing of _Kickpuncher 5: Punchment Day_.

Abed will later express regret that they couldn’t have picked a better movie, but ultimately decides that a return to the Kickpuncher franchise calls back to the early days of their friendship in a way that offers some pleasant narrative symmetry given recent developments, so he’s ultimately fine with it. Troy would agree, but his mouth will be busy doing other things.

That’s later, though. Now, Troy and Abed are watching intently as Kickpuncher defends the earth from an evil batch of clones from the future. Or something. Really, Abed’s the one who is watching Kickpuncher intently – Troy, on the other hand, is watching Abed instead.

They started off the movie trading quips and jokes as Annie passed around the popcorn, but once she’d gone to bed (allowing them each to peck her cheek and fondly reminding them not to stay up too late) a comfortable silence had settled over them, a side effect of a busy week of finals and cramming and impromptu post-exam dance parties. Every single time Troy has glanced at Abed in the past twenty minutes, he’s been yawning, his eyelids sticky and heavy. He must be really tired.

It’s kinda adorable, actually, sleepy Abed curled up in the recliner in his green space cadet pyjamas, stubbornly keeping his eyes glued to the screen because he hates falling asleep watching things. Sitting here next to him makes Troy feels all warm and cosy inside, like being wrapped in a blanket only somehow in his brain. Do brains have blankets? That feels like something they should have covered in Biology, but it definitely wasn’t on any of Annie’s handwritten revision worksheets.

This feels like a special blanket, somehow. Their movie nights have always been awesome, but there’s something about having them together in their apartment, the home that they share, with Abed all curled up and content right beside him. It makes Troy’s heart feel really full. He should be focusing on the poorly written dialogue and the terrible special effects, but he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Abed.

“You’re staring. Do I have something on my face?” Abed asks abruptly, without taking his eyes off the screen – Troy’s not sure why, but his cheeks suddenly burn. Like he’s been caught doing something really embarrassing.

“What? No, dude. You just look all cosy and sleepy and warm, it’s really cute.”

“Oh.” Abed seems to process that for a moment, then turns to Troy, tilting his head thoughtfully. “You think I’m cute?”

“Uh, yeah?” Troy is blushing furiously now.

“Okay,” Abed says, and Troy thinks that means they’re done with this conversation, whatever this conversation was. Of course he thinks Abed is cute. Everyone thinks Abed is cute. It’s like, a well-known, universally accepted fact, just like how _Star Wars_ is amazing, and Clive Owen is objectively attractive. They watch Kickpuncher wail in agony as he learns his evil twin brother is back from the dead, and just as he jumps from an exploding building Abed says, “I think you’re very cute too.”

Troy isn’t sure where he’s going with this, but he can’t say he doesn’t appreciate it.

“Thanks, man.” He says, grinning. Abed smiles back, just a little, and they do their handshake.

For a moment, Troy wonders if he’s going to elaborate, but then Abed just settles back into his seat and says, “This movie is really terrible.” Troy snorts, reaching for the last of the popcorn.

“I know. I kinda love it.”

They watch the rest of the film in amiable silence, Troy trying and failing not to get emotional when Kickpuncher dies and his evil twin gives a very moving eulogy. He pulls himself back together, wiping at his face as the credits roll. Abed stands to turn off the TV like he always does, but then he just stands facing Troy for a minute, making direct eye contact in a way that makes Troy feel kind of naked.

He has to briefly glance down to check he’s still wearing his pyjamas and tries really hard not to dwell on the thought of nakedness any further. Abed pauses for a moment, eyes roaming Troy’s face the way he always does when he’s really thinking hard about what to do next.

It’s intense, but almost everything about Abed and being best friends with him is kinda intense. It’s a good intense, even if it makes Troy’s stomach feel weird and fluttery sometimes. It’s like his senses are heightened or something. Like Abed helps him see the world differently, brighter and sharper and more colourful. Maybe that’s just what having a best friend is like.

So, Troy does his best to stare back even though it’s a bit like looking directly into the sun. It’s agonisingly quiet for a moment before Abed leans down and, exactly the same way he did to Annie earlier, gently presses a kiss to his cheek.

And Troy’s brain just short-circuits, just sparks and buzzes and fizzles right out. Abed pulls away, says “Good night, Troy” like he always does, and rapidly walks into the blanket fort without another word, leaving Troy flustered and confused and with his whole brain crying.

He absentmindedly traces the exact spot where Abed kissed him – his whole body seems to fizz inside and out at the memory. Like he’s full of static and butterflies and bath bombs and the sherbet they got sick shovelling into their mouths that one Halloween. Troy replays the moment over and over again in his head, his mouth suddenly dry.

Abed thinks he’s cute. And he kissed his cheek. Troy switches off the TV and hurries into the bathroom, splashing some cool water on his face, searching for anything that will distract him from unravelling completely.

It doesn’t work. He sees their toothbrushes neatly side by side next to the sink and can’t stop thinking about being around Abed always makes him feel happy and floaty and good inside. The little zap of happiness Troy gets whenever Abed leans into Troy’s touch, or better yet actually initiates physical affection with him. Abed doesn’t really do that with anyone much, but he does that with Troy, and that feels good. It feels really good.

He’d do anything for Abed, he thinks. Troy would write him 365 letters or run through a crowded airport for him or re-enact any kind of rom-com trope for him, really. And maybe that’s just what having a best friend is like. 

But the ache in his chest is back, and it doesn’t feel like just a best friend ache. The heart wants what it wants, his mom used to say, and Troy just wants Abed.

The tingly fuzzy feeling only increases tenfold when he thinks about kissing Abed back, and he certainly never felt that way after kissing Annie’s cheek. Honestly, no-one’s ever made him feel fizzy like this before. Troy buries his face in his hands, sliding down onto the cold hard tile of the bathroom floor. He sits with his knees tucked into his chest, trying really hard not to cry.

Okay. So, he’s at least a little bit in love with Abed, which makes a lot of sense. Abed is _the opposite of_ the opposite of Batman. Abed makes reality better. Abed is Troy’s best friend, the only person that really knows him inside and out. Abed looks really cute when he’s sleepy, and also all the time everywhere.

None of that is really new information though – he’s known all that stuff for a long time, he just didn’t know what it really meant until right now. What is new is Abed saying Troy looks cute. Looking at him in a way that made Troy feel naked. Kissing him goodnight. All of that has to mean something, right?

For some reason, Troy thinks of Fivel, somewhere out there living his best rat life. And he realises of all the songs to sing for their project, Abed chose a romantic duet.

Okay. So there’s a small chance that Abed might be at least a little bit in love with him back. And friends don’t lie, so this feels like something worth figuring out.

Troy stands, wipes his palms on his pyjama pants, takes a deep breath, and quietly enters the blanket fort.

Abed’s on the bottom bunk, lying on his back, practically mummified under the covers. It’s adorable, like those cat videos Britta sends him on Facebook or every single Pixar movie. His eyes are closed, but they flutter open when Troy tentatively clears his throat, landing on him with their usual intensity.

“Hey, Abed?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I, uh- “and Troy has to glance up at the ceiling for a second, shaking all the nervous energy out of his hands like Madame LeClair taught him to do before the opening of every dance recital. “Can I sleep on the bottom bunk tonight? With you?”

Abed’s eyes widen, and he doesn’t say anything, and Troy starts to worry that he’s made a huge mistake. He should have done this in the Dreamatorium, where they have infinite do-overs and a million excuses to get closer to each other if Abed says it’s what their characters would do. If Abed read some kinky fanfiction and decided that given the opportunity, the Inspector and Constable Reggie would definitely be up for butt stuff, then Troy wouldn’t want to act out of character.

But no, that’s getting away from the point now, thinking about Abed doing that stupid hot British accent and kissing him desperately before the Blorgons make their final attack. Because as much as Troy wants that (and he’s definitely seeing if Abed wants that if this all works out), this needs to be real. Awkward and messy and painfully vulnerable, sure, but real. He owes them both that, at least.

So even if there’s a spectacularly awkward pause, Troy gives Abed some time, because he knows sometimes that he needs that. And the stars must align, somewhere, because a tiny miracle happens – Abed breathes a small but firm “yes” and turns on his side to face the wall, shuffling and making space.

It takes them a minute to get into a comfortable position, Troy careful not to crowd Abed too much in case that’s not what he wants. What he really wants is hold him, touch him, explore him in all these different ways they’ve never done before. What he really wants, more than anything, is to be close to Abed.

It only just occurs to Troy that that’s all he’s wanted for a really long time, now. Without even realising it, he’s just spent all this time drifting closer and closer to Abed until he can’t imagine being apart from him. That’s the final push he needs, his heart swollen and pulsing and all wobbly. He takes a deep breath.

And because Troy knows Abed hates miscommunication tropes, and likes it best when Troy is honest and open and easy to read, he smiles and softly says, “I love you.”

He’s not expecting anything in return, really. He doesn’t even really hear himself say it – it’s drowned out by the sound of his heart threatening to escape from his chest. Troy hopes that won’t actually happen, because it would probably be really gross and kill the whole moment they’re having right now.

At best, he’s expecting the most obvious _Star Wars_ reference, because movies are Abed’s religion and love language and everything else in between. Even if Abed says ‘I know’ and then they never talk about it again, that’s okay. Troy will know that they’re okay. He’s so certain of it, it’s almost like they’ve done this before, maybe in another timeline or lifetime or something equally as cool.

So, he waits for the ‘I know’, and wonders if Abed will say it in his Harrison Ford voice and everything. Except instead, Abed turns over so he’s facing Troy, so close that their noses are almost touching. And Troy kinda forgets how to breathe, actually, because Abed is so, so beautiful. Beautiful everywhere but especially here, his lovely eyes gentle and inviting, his long nimble fingers tentatively reaching out to explore the curve of Troy’s jaw, tracing the stubble on his cheek. It’s like something out of a movie. Probably an awesome one.

And then, because all the wishes they make at the Greendale fountain come true, Abed says “I love you, too”, and lightly presses his lips to Troy’s.

It’s sweet and chaste and over far too quickly, so this time when Abed pulls away Troy kisses him right back like he’s answering a question Abed asked without even saying anything. One step closer to them actually being able to communicate telepathically.

Now though, they don’t need to talk. Troy finds himself thoroughly incapacitated, unable to process anything other than the feel of Abed’s mouth on his, gentle and curious and through. He could do this forever. They can just share their air from now on, so they never need to do anything that’s not kissing.

Suddenly Abed pulls away, leaving him raw and breathless and dazed – Troy makes a move to kiss him again, but he holds up a finger to stop him.

“Wait. I think we should clarify why we’re kissing. Because if this is best friend, totally platonic kissing then I am fine with that, but you should know that I have romantic feelings for you.”

“Oh,” Troy breathes, feeling his cheeks flush and wondering if cartoon hearts are dancing above his head right now. He feels a bit stupid for not knowing best friend kissing was a thing, and slightly put out that he and Abed could have been doing that this whole time. But that’s not important right now.

“I do too. I mean for you, not me - I love you in the best friend way and I also love you in the romantic mushy feelings way. Is that cool?”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.” Abed says, a small, wicked grin on his face, and immediately starts kissing Troy’s neck. It’s mind-blowingly awesome.

Slowly they shift until Abed is almost on top of Troy, practically straddling him in those goddamn green space cadet pyjamas. He can only whimper as Abed presses kiss after kiss to each corner of his mouth, nipping at his jaw and at his neck, looking at Troy like he wants to swallow him whole ( in a sexy way, not in a creepy Aragog way). He’s really, _really_ hot, and Troy is absolutely melting at his touch.

Unfortunately, the two are quickly reminded of the impracticability of making out in a bunk bed – as they get a little bit too enthusiastic, Abed smacks his head on the top bunk, sending them both careening out of the bed in a tangle of sheets and onto the floor in a dazed stupor.

“Are you okay?” Troy asks, immediately scrambling over to Abed – what if he has a concussion or forgets who he is or worse, forgets who Troy is and Troy has to make a big emotional speech to help him remember? Troy doesn’t think he can handle that kind of responsibility. He’s two seconds from calling Annie for help when Abed blinks.

“I’m okay. I’m just…overwhelmed. And I think we may need to invest in a more suitable bed.”

And Troy can’t help it – he laughs, totally and completely pulled under by everything about this moment, more than he ever could have hoped for. He doesn’t know how he’s managed to miss just how completely in love he’s been just about this whole time, but he’s not going to waste another second.

“Does that mean…you want to do that more often?” Troy asks, hope shining through his voice, and Abed nods. He’s even cuter now, his face flushed, his hair all messed up and his breathing still a little ragged.

“Yes. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” That surprises Troy a little.

“What stopped you?”

“I didn’t think we’d be allowed to progress past the conventional bromance. There aren’t a lot of characters out there who look like us and get to be together romantically. There are even less that get a happy ending. I didn’t want to risk losing what we already had – unrequited love is messy and sad and unsatisfying to watch. Plus, it doesn’t fit the typical comedic genre of our group’s usual wacky escapades.”

It takes a moment for Troy to process all that, and when he does it breaks his heart a little bit, the sadness squirming in his chest.

“Abed…” He trails off, reaching for Abed almost unconsciously, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

“It’s okay. I know now.” He pauses. “Just because TV has rules doesn’t mean we always have to follow them. We can make our own.”

Troy really likes the sound of that. He pulls Abed into a hug, hoping he’ll understand just how much he means to him. If Troy has any say in the matter, there’s no version of this story that doesn’t end happily. And it starts with him saying exactly what he wants, even if it scares him a little.

“So…boyfriends?” He asks as they pull apart – they can figure out the complicated messy stuff later, the stuff that threatens to dampen just how insanely happy it makes him to think about taking Abed out on a date.

“Boyfriends.” Abed confirms, with a small smile that makes Troy’s heart do somersaults in his chest. They do their handshake again, because it feels right, and Troy contently rests his head on Abed’s shoulder as he says, “This opens up so many new possible homages for us to try. I’ll have to recalibrate the Dreamatorium, maybe get some new costumes.”

Troy hums, happy and warm and in love. He buries his face in the crook of Abed’s neck for a bit, cuddling him almost like a koala, and thinks about how cute they must be. Then a thought occurs to him.

“Did you ever think the Inspector and Reggie might be into each other?” He asks, as casually as he possibly can, and lifts his head just in time to grin at the way Abed’s eyes light up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for community & my first time writing outside of my usual fandom in about three years, so i hope it's okay! i just love these guys and i've read so many great trobed fics over the past few months that have really made me super happy, so i thought i'd give it a go. kudos and comments are much appreciated <3
> 
> my tumblr is @johnny-and-dora and you're so welcome to come and yell with me about community/b99/sitcoms in general if you would like! i truly don't know how i would have gotten through this hell year if i hadn't found this wonderfully ridiculous show, so yeah. i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
